


You're all I want, You're all I need

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Season 3, Then pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike's dead, A.L.I.E's been destroyed. Skaikru is finally safe. </p><p>Basically a short fic where Jasper realises that he's finally happy and Monty's grumpy because his boyfriend woke him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all I want, You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasbaejordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/gifts), [jessamurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamurphy/gifts).



> With all the fights and angst in The 100 Fandom at the moment I just wanted to post some happy Jonty especially after seeing how cute Devon and Chris were at Wondercon last weekend.

Jasper wasn’t sure when he’d last felt completely at peace. He imagined that it was probably when they’d been back up on the Ark. When he used to sit back and watch the sky from the Starboard Window with Monty’s head resting on his shoulder feeling happy and carefree.

 

But his short time on Earth had left him broken and unhappy. Constantly fighting for survival while losing his friends and family had nearly stripped him of all his hope and happiness.

 

Until now.

 

Pike was dead. A.L.I.E and the City of Light had been shut down. A tentative peace had been made between Skaikru and the Grounders. Jasper had searched for Monty immediately after the chaos had ended. Harper had told him that Monty had had to shoot his mother in the leg to prevent her from shooting Miller and Jasper knew that Monty needed him.

 

He’d finally found Monty sitting in a corner of the camp staring blankly ahead, shivering slightly from a mixture of shock and the cold. Jasper had taken off his jacket and draped it around Monty’s shoulders before sitting down, grabbing Monty’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

 

Monty had jumped a little, his forehead creasing in confusion when he saw Jasper. “ _Jasper”_ he’d said, his eyes filling with tears. _“Oh my god Jasper. I shot my mum.”_

 

Jasper had squeezed his hand again and shuffled closer. _“It’s going to be ok”_ he’d soothed. “ _We’re safe now.”_ They’d sat there on the damp ground trying to help each other to feel ok again.

 

 

**************************************************************************

 

 

It had been three weeks since that night and the residents of Arkadia were slowly coming together with Kane as their Chancellor. Monty’s mum and the other members of Farm Station who’d been following Pike had been given a second chance. Monty and his mum had forgiven each other and were slowly rebuilding their relationship and Jasper was thrilled that Monty was beginning to smile again.

 

As the early morning sun streamed into the tent Jasper rubbed his eyes and rolled over, his arm gently brushing against the boy beside him. He smiled as his eyes focused on Monty who was still fast asleep. Propping himself up on his elbow, Jasper gazed at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Jasper still couldn’t quite believe it. It was new and slow and Jasper and Monty were definitely still healing from everything they’d been through but they loved each other and they knew that they couldn’t live without each other. The time they’d spent apart after the mountain and their fight had broken both their hearts and they never wanted to get to that point again.

 

Monty wrinkled his nose in his sleep and he looked so adorable that Jasper’s heart melted. He gently brushed Monty’s hair out of his eyes and leaned over to kiss him softly.

 

Monty moaned and scrunched up his eyes making Jasper’s grin widen. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty” he sang.

 

Monty opened his eyes and glared blearily at Jasper. “It’s too early” he whined.

 

“The sun’s up” Jasper pointed out, leaning over Monty so that their noses brushed together. “I love you.”

 

Jasper could tell that Monty was trying not to smile but he couldn’t help but smile sleepily at Jasper’s words. “If you loved me you’d let me sleep” he mumbled as he rolled over so he had his back to Jasper.

 

“I missed you” Jasper said quietly.

 

Monty rolled back over, his face softening as he reached up to stroke Jasper’s cheek. “I’m right here” he said softly “and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Jasper felt like his heart was about to burst. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt this happy. “I know” he smiled, placing his hand over Monty’s. “It's just that sometimes I can’t believe I’ve got you back after treating you so badly. I can’t believe we’re _happy._ ”

 

“We deserve to be happy” Monty said seriously. “It took me a while to realise that but we’ve been through so much and we haven’t had a break since we’ve been down here. We deserve to get what we want for once in our lives.”

 

“You’re all I want” Jasper murmured. Monty’s smile was dazzling and Jasper couldn’t help but kiss him again. Monty pulled away after a while and yawned before snuggling up to Jasper.

 

“Can we continue this later?” he asked sleepily. “As much as I love making out with you, I’m really tired.”

 

Jasper laughed and wrapped his arms around Monty. “Sleep tight” he whispered.

 

He felt Monty kiss his shoulder and after a couple of minutes Monty’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Jasper just lay there for a while stroking Monty’s hair until his eyes closed too.

 

This was what he’d spent months longing for. This was what peace felt like.


End file.
